The End Complete III: The End Complete
The End Complete III: The End Complete is the eleventh song on the 2007 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2 - No World for Tomorrow. This song is the third part of the five part "The End Complete" suite, dealing with the end of The Amory Wars. Lyrics These are the days, the end complete A world still turning to the sound of the suffering You are the jury, we are the saints Our minds divide, the past repeats A war still brewing in the hearts of those we once bled I am the knowing... the living dead Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Wave goodbye, my dear Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Welcome home, my dear No words to say, the worst displayed What once was courage is now cursed in the hurt we’ve made We are the sinners before our graves Now leave in peace, the dead unsaved A world still turning down the path towards the end complete Now spite me jury, we’ve come for change Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Wave goodbye, my dear Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Welcome home, my dear Momma, I’m living proof that never, is just around the corner A ghost to walk the end designed for you and I No one will ever know... We are the saints of hell, the call of justice We are now eating at you... Wish us away with your prayers, and hope deliverance Won't save your soul from leaving God! (He will not save you) Is not! (He will not save you) Here! (He will not save you from this) God! (He will not save you) Is not! (He will not save you) Here! (He will not save you from this) You’ve been stealing my lives, now go on living your lies For on your knees you will find, you’ll face a jury in hell We are the saints of hell, the call of justice We are now eating at you... Wish us away with your prayers, and hope deliverance Won't save your soul from leaving God! (He will not save you) Is not! (He will not save you) Here! (He will not save you from this) God! (He will not save you) Is not! (He will not save you) Here! (He will not save you from this) You’ve been stealing my lives, now go on living your lies For on your knees you will find, you’ll face a jury in hell Those were the days, the end complete The world is burning to the sound of the suffering You are the jury, we are the saints Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Wave goodbye, my dear Dig deeper... Remember... All you’ve been and all you’ve left behind Welcome home, my dear You were the magic, that turned a curse in time You were the beauty, that we had to leave behind Bye bye We're going to get you, my love... We're going to get you, my love... Let your rabbit run... Let your rabbit run... We're going to get you, my love... We're going to get you, my love... Let your rabbit run... Let your rabbit run... Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume Two: No World for Tomorrow